Kinoko Komori
|romaji = Komori Kinoko |alias = |birthday = December 2 |age = 15 (first appearance) 16 (current) |gender = Female |height = 152 cm (4'11¾") |weight = |hair = Light Brown |eye = Brown |bloodtype = A |quirk = Mushroom |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = |fightingstyle = |debut = Chapter 26 |debutanime = Episode 16 |eng voice = Amanda Gish |image gallery = Yes }} |Komori Kinoko}}, also known as , is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Kinoko is a short girl of a rather thin build, with honey brown hair, curved inwards in a mushroom-shaped bob that reaches just below her narrow shoulders. She has a long fringe that completely covers her eyes, hiding most of her face, and her mouth is notably large. Unobscured, her eyes are wide and rather cat-like; tilted inwards with rather long lower eyelashes, and her irises are a warm brown color, her pupils little black crosses, both together highly resembling the caps of cross-sliced mushrooms. Her hero costume consists of a turtleneck dress with long sleeves and furred cuffs, which is decorated with a red and white pattern, matching the one on her mushroom cap-shaped hat. She wears pale pink knee-high boots with thick tan soles and frilled shafts, patterned with the same fly agaric as her dress, and around her waist is a dark brown belt with a large golden buckle. Altogether, her costume bears a strong resemblance to a mushroom, which is a reference to the Quirk she possesses. Gallery Kinoko Face.png|Kinoko’s eyes unobscured. Personality During the U.A. Sports Festival, Kinoko has her eyes hidden by her front bangs and wears a sullen expression, suggesting that she is very shy. However, Kinoko arrives at the Joint Training Battle alongside her classmates with a big smile, contrasting with her demeanor during the Sports Festival. When her teammate Shihai Kuroiro's plan fails, she excitedly initiates her part of the plan using her Mushroom Quirk, suggesting that her confidence has increased greatly, or at least that she is more comfortable around mushrooms. She enjoys using her Quirk which stems from her gleeful liking for mushrooms. She remembers the of all the mushrooms she can spawn and happily adds endearing honorifics to them. She also likes to make mushroom puns during a battle. However, she possesses a kind side as seen when she apologized to Fumikage Tokoyami for using too much of her Quirk on him and telling him to take necessary medicine to better himself. Abilities Overall Abilities: While the extent Kinoko's abilities have yet to be shown, she does possess a good handle on her Quirk's applications. She is able to create hordes of mushrooms in unexpected areas to surprise and overwhelm her opponents, as well as provide a smokescreen to simultaneously obscure her opponents' line of view and conceal the presence of both herself and her allies, especially Shihai, who excels in espionage. Neito Monoma stated that even though Kinoko has very low combat abilities, she is one to be feared. Because Fumikage failed to render Kinoko unconscious, the restrained fungus-producing heroine implemented mushrooms in his throat and lungs, effectively incapacitating the Jet-Black Hero through asphyxiation. Quirk : Kinoko's Quirk allows her to spread various types of fungus spores from her body. The spores will quickly grow into full-grown mushrooms once they make contact with a solid surface. The mushrooms can grow from various surfaces, including Kinoko's surroundings, her own body, and even her opponent's body. They only last for 2-3 hours. The spores spread better in a humid environment. Stats Equipment Squirt Guns: Kinoko possesses a pair of gun-like spray bottles. She uses them to raise the humidity in her surroundings to help her mushroom spores spread more efficiently. Battles & Events Trivia *Kinoko's surname contains the kanji for and , while her given name contains the kanji for , and . **Her given name is homophonous with the Japanese word for , which is also the name and spelling of her Quirk. *Kinoko's hero name, "Shemage", sounds similar to , a type of mushroom that is often used for cooking. "Shemage" also means "female mage", alluding to how her costume makes her look like a witch. **Originally, her hero name was supposed to be "Gnocchi Nyokonyoko," but that was changed due to being too hard to pronounce. *According to Kinoko's Volume 21 profile: **Her favorite foods are mushroom cuisine and edible mushrooms. **She dreams of becoming an Hero. References Site Navigation it:Kinoko Komori pl:Kinoko Komori Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-B Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Gunma Category:Emitters Category:Hero Interns